What I've overcome
by TheSadMachine
Summary: Some people just have that instinct to care, but for others, it's a never ending struggle. Warning: eventual Oc self hatred. Title is from a song of Fireflight. Digimon season 01. Main Tai/Oc. Maybe Matt/Oc too. Tai x Oc x Matt. 01. Dark.


**Title**: What I've overcome

**Characters**: Tai, Matt

**Genre**: Adventure, Friendship

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I only own my oc and their oc digimon. Not the in-training level.

**Summary**: Some people just have that instinct to care, but for others, it's a never ending struggle. Warning: eventual Oc self hatred. Title is from a song of Fireflight.

Digimon season 01. Main Tai/Oc. Maybe Matt/Oc too. Tai x Oc x Matt. 01. Dark.

* * *

Comments:** I came across a fic called Digimon Request Story by ****Spirit Goddess626****. It was just so freaking adorable I had to write one of my own! xD**

**Yeah I know I have a lot of stories pending but I couldn't help myself! Please forgive me! D:**

**I just realized how obsessed I am over rewrites... D: yep. Haha.**

* * *

To Oc haters:

**Don't read my story. -_- Didn't get the message? Very well, perhaps I could go about this differently...**

**If you hate oc's then don't read them. Period. I hate you and you hate me, so I'll respect your freedom to write as you should respect mine. There, I'm done. Goodbye.**

* * *

1

.

**Opening**: A brunette haired girl sits with her back against a tree. Her attention is captured by the small electronic game in her hands. The game emits a small song that notifies a level up along with four words stretched across the small screen...

_And so it begins..._

The words float up and an orange color fills in the hollow words before expanding high in the sky.

* * *

Fresh snow slipped and tumbled free from a tree branch before crashing into the ground. It was only moments ago that a blizzard came unexpectedly upon a summer camp. The sudden change of weather prompted all the counselors to lead the children back into warm cabins until the storm would pass. As soon as it did, many children rushed out of the cabins to play with the snow. The only two that remained in the cabin was a boy wearing a large orange shirt and a girl curling herself into a ball in the corner.

The boy himself was busy attempting to gain internet connection on his laptop and electronics. The girl was a dark haired brunette who was deeply immersed in playing a small electronic game in her hands, her thumbs flying at rapid pace over the small control buttons. The thin fabric of her blue and white striped hoodie did nothing to prevent the cold waft of air from chilling her. She did, however, seem to tug at her hat from time to time. Which happened to be a purple knitted hat that had a yellow demon button attached towards the hem.

"It's still not working. Bummer," the boy replied. "This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection."

The other kids outside seemed to make a lot of noise that caused the girl to momentarily glance in their direction for a moment.

"Hey, what's your name Izzy and..uh...Erin! Come on out here! You two gotta come see this!"

The girl recognized this voice as Tai's but felt a bit of hesitation about going. He didn't get her name right...

_It's Eri..._she thought but then after a moment, sighed in defeat.

Izzy made his way out the cabin first and Eri was the last to leave as she spotted a rainbow covered blanket of translucent light billowing in the sky.

"It's beautiful! Magical even!" a girl with a strange pink hat replied.

"I suppose," Eri commented quietly and mentally cursed her habit of softly speaking. Instead of correcting herself in fear of messing up again, she redirected her attention back to the small electronic game in her hands.

"Yeah," Izzy agreed "But what is it?"

"Maybe an aurora?" a girl with a helmet and short orange hair offered.

"You mean an aurora borealis?" Izzy asked. "The northern lights? That's impossible! You see that in Alaska; we're way too far south."

"Tell that to the snow," the orange haired girl replied.

"I really think we oughta go back inside before we all come down with pneumonia," an nervous boy with glasses replied.

"And miss this?" another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked while his younger brother stood beside him. "The sky is like short circuiting!"

When the blanket lapped once more over the sky, a bright green wheel peeked out over the lights and it seemed to be rotating at a rather incredible speed.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked.

A light sprouted from the center and shot out several red orbs at a rapid pace, the crescendo of the objects were headed right for them.

Eri seemed too idle to know the objects rocketing towards them but the sound did alert her and she jumped to the side. It wasn't long after one of the objects smashed into the snow beside her. The impact sent a flurry of snow fluttering into the air around her.

"Everyone are you alright?" the orange haired girl asked.

"We're still here," replied the blonde haired boy as he helped his little brother up.

"That was scary!" the girl with the pink hat said with a frown.

"What. What was it?" the nervous boy with the glasses asked.

"Meteors?" Izzy asked as he carefully approached the small crater beside him. "Okay so it's not meteors."

A light beam flickered above the crater located in front of Eri and she watched as it pulled free a strange blue device that floated high enough for her to snatch it. Shyly, she peeked over at the others to see that they too had these things in possession.

"What...are these?" The orange haired girl asked.

"My guess is some sort of miniature digital apparatus" Izzy mused.

"No instructions?" a random person questioned.

A loud splash could be heard and they all looked in front of them to spot a large wave taking form before their eyes.

"Forget the instructions!" Tai yelled. "Surf's up!"

"No way. I can't swim!" Eri managed to yell, hoping that somehow would stop the wave from taking her.

The large wave then split into two as it pulled all eight of them into its raging currents. Their cries were unheard and Eri couldn't help but yell for help. Another girl shouted that she should've gone to cheerleading camp.

* * *

"Wake up!" cried an unfamiliar voice.

Eri cracked open her eyes to see a blue round thing, but decided to shut her eyes and roll to her side.

"Mmm" she groaned.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" the voice called again.

"Pepperoni pizza only please...ah..." her words well to a faint whisper.

"Alright, you asked for this."

The voice seemed to disappear as she took this chance to use her arm as her pillow. Now that she was in a comfortable position she was moments away from being drifted off to sleep once more. It would've been a nice nap too if she didn't feel a very instant painful pressure on her fingers.

"Ouch!" she yelped, sitting upright. She directed her attention to her pained hand as she realized that blue thing she saw earlier was some sort of creature that was chomping on her fingers. Quickly she flailed it off of her sending the little guy skidding across from her.

Now that she was alert, the creature smiled at her and hopped unexpectedly to her lap.

"Hey there! I'm Pagumon! Your partner! Your Digimon!" it cried out. She looked at it and noticed that it was a talking blue head. The ears on this thing were strange like appendages that appeared to be useful for gripping objects but its eyes freaked her out. They were red crescent moon shaped eyes with black irises and its mischievous smile did not in fact help its appearance at all.

The Digimon took this chance to blink at her and it averted its gaze with a pout.

"You're not as cool as I pictured you'd be," Pagumon replied. Which earned the digimon a glare from its partner.

"Yeah well, I don't think so called partners go biting their partners," Eri stated as matter of fact.

"I had to," it replied "you're a heavy sleeper. Do you know this?"

Eri stood up and searched her surroundings only to find vegetation she didn't necessarily recognize.

"Where...am I?" she asked.

"You're in the digital world! I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Pagumon replied jumping up and down. It then stopped momentarily to spot an object that was placed on the ground.

"What's that?" it asked.

Eri looked back to spot her videogame and picked it up to place it back inside her backpack.

"It's my entertainment," Eri replied before looking around for any sign of the others.

"Aaah!" the scream caused Eri to shift towards the direction of the voice. She recognized it as the voice of that girl with the pink hat.

Soon she found her running in circles in attempts to relieve herself of a small green creature with leaves for hair and gleaming red eyes.

"What is it?" she screamed.

"Mimi please!" the little green creature called. It paused to spot the Pagumon bouncing beside Eri and its eyes widened in discomfort.

Pagumon in reply frowned.

"It's alright...he's with me," Eri told the little green creature.

Pagumon in response beamed up at her and tried to hop on her hat.

"But of course!" it replied with a satisfied smile.

"Mimi please calm down!" Eri told her and Mimi stopped to stare at her.

"Well...at least mine is cute," she commented easing an approach towards them.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Pagumon asked, narrowing its eyes at her.

"I'm Tanemon!" the green creature declared.

"Well I'm Mimi!" Mimi replied and then gestured to Eri. It seemed if she had trouble remembering her name so Eri decided to introduce herself anyways.

"I'm Eri," she replied and Mimi smiled.

"Right!" Mimi was about to continue conversation once more but a look of horror darted across her face as she began to scream and run away.

Eri was confused but as soon as she turned around she spotted a large angry red beetle with powerful snapping pin sirs flying right behind them as it ripped through the tops of a couple of trees. It let out a bone chilling screech that made Eri dart after Mimi.

"Wait for me Mimi!" Eri yelled out as she followed quickly after clutching her hat to make sure it didn't fall. It didn't help that Pagumon had also hitched a ride by holding on tightly to the fabric of her hat with one of its ears. "What_ is_ that thing?"

"It's a Kuwagamon! Just keep running!" Pagumon yelled.

"Ah! Somebody help me!" Mimi yelled.

Both girls managed to make it out to an opening where they saw the others running towards them. They most likely heard Mimi's yell.

"It's okay you two!" Tai yelled.

"No it's not!" Eri shouted back, as she managed to catch up to Mimi and Tanemon. The Kuwagamon was right behind them, demolishing tree after tree. Eri paused not too long after to rest her palms on her knees to catch a breath.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai gasped, looking up at the Kuwagamon that flew over them to regain acceleration back into the sky. Now that it was momentarily gone, Mimi collapsed to her knees to catch a breather.

"Mimi are you alright?" Tanemon asked her.

"I think so," Mimi said with her gloved hands pressed on her lap.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you!" Tanemon assured her.

The orange haired girl from earlier rushed to Mimi's side and got on one knee to get to her eye level.

"It's okay now," she assured.

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi started but then the cry of the Kuwagamon had made them alert once more. It reached back into the forest right for them.

"Watch it!" Tai cried, "Here it comes!"

"Run!" Sora shouted.

Now that it was rapidly decreasing the space between them they bolted back the way Tai and the others came. As they were running, Eri shot a glance back to see tree tops being tossed high into the air that signaled it was only moments away from touching her.

Within that slight moment that she glanced back, a thick tree root in her way had caused her to lose her footing and she slammed hard into the ground. Thankfully, her hands lessened the blow but she could already feel a hot red pain that indicated she'd been injured.

"Down!" she heard one of the others shout.

She remained on the floor and trembled as the Kuwagamon hovered above her. The closeness feared her for she heard the rapid fluttering of its insect wings beating only a few feet above her.

Once it passed and pulled itself up high in the air, everyone sat up.

"When will this never nightmare end?" asked the boy with glasses. The sound of a broken tree branch hitting the ground not too far away caused him to cringe. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"_Your_ mom?" Eri yelled. "My mom's going to ground me just for being in danger!"

"Here he comes again!" warned a small pink flower like digimon.

"Okay!" Tai shouted pulling himself up. "That does it! No more running away!"

"What else can we do?" Sora asked, helping Mimi up.

"She's right!" replied the blonde haired boy. His little brother appeared downright scared. "There's no way we can fight that thing!"

"And not win anyway," Izzy added. Izzy was right there was not a single weapon out in this forest that they could utilize against the large red beetle. It could just easily scissor its way through full grown trees for Christ's sake.

Again they forced themselves to rush through the forest until they wound up at a rather large cliff. There was a collective gasp among the group as they came to realization that there was no way they could free themselves of the Kuwagamon.

"Great," remarked the blonde in a sarcastic tone. "Anyone bring a helicopter?"

Tai made his way near the edge of the cliff to take a peek what lied beneath for them to see that there only remained a large river but it was way too far down.

"Be careful Tai," Sora advised.

Tai lowered his head in defeat as he glanced back at the others.

"There's no way down, we're going to have to find another way," Tai explained.

"Another way where?" Sora asked.

Behind them the rustling of the trees indicated that Kuwagamon was back yet again. This caused them all to disperse and drop to the ground in efforts to evade the digimon. Tai narrowly avoided it by ducking out of its way in time.

"Watch out Tai!" Sora yelled. Eri opened her eyes to see a small pale digimon bouncing its way towards Tai.

"Here I go!" It cried, soaring through the air and darting past Tai to form a pink bubble from its mouth and straight for the thin shell of Kuwagamon's head. Once it crashed into its head, it darted past the small digimon rendering it momentarily exhausted from its initial effort.

"Digimon attack!" cried a small pink digimon. All the small digimon lunged forward and hurled small bubbles of their own.

The impact set Kuwagamon off its path and crashing into the large trees.

"Yokomon!" Sora was the first to see her digimon passed out on the ground.

"Koromon..." Tai called out.

Once the others realized that their digimon were exhausted they each came to their aide. Eri picked up her digimon in her arms and tried to poke its cheek to wake it up.

"Pagumon..." but before she could say more, the little digimon slowly opened its eyes.

"Oh...I can't feel my legs."

"But Pagumon...you don't have any,"

"Oh yeah..."

The sound of Kuwagamon's cry pierced the air as it burst from the trees. It's pin sirs moved dangerously as it was ready for more.

"Get back!"

With their digimon in their arms they sprinted for the cliff and watched as the Kuwagamon stood on its legs.

"I was hoping we'd see the last of him!" Sora cried.

"Me too!" Tai agreed. "I guess he had other plans huh."

"Well that's life for you," Eri commented.

The earth rocked as the Kuwagamon slowly made its advance as if it was savoring this moment.

"I knew I should've brought my bug spray," the tall blonde one of the group remarked.

Eri glanced around the creature and realized that even if they tried to make it around the Kuwagamon somehow, it could easily snatch one of them.

"Everyone. Get ready to run!" Tai declared.

Rather than bracing themselves, Koromon decided to speak up.

"No we fight," it demanded.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"That's right. It's the only way. We stand and fight." Koromon said.

"Give it up will you?" Tai urged.

One by one the digimon struggled within the safety of their partners arms. All digimon except for Tanemon and Pagumon.

"Tanemon," Mimi whispered. "You too?"

"Uh-huh" Tanemon simply gave her a curt nod.

"Well, Pagumon if that's really what you want," Eri said with an understanding nod, looking down at Pagumon.

Her digimon simply frowned.

"Do you _see_ the size of that thing? He'll plow me to the ground!" Pagumon replied in shock.

"Let's go!" Koromon cried and all the digimon burst from their confines to attack the Kuwagamon. Pagumon sighed in defeat as it joined the others since Koromon had urged him to join in too.

"It's useless! Yokomon!"

"Don't go Motimon!"

"No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!"

"Turn around! Come back! Bukamon!"

"Tanemon be careful!"

"Yeah you go Pagumon!" Eri yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "You show that thing who's boss!"

"I don't need your pity!" Pagumon yelled back at her.

Tai broke into a run after his Koromon.

"No! Don't Koromon!"

A light beamed from their digivices as a dark pool formed in the sky. Several rainbow beams floated upon their digimon, encasing them in their light. Everyone gasped.

Every single one of them began to morph.

Eri felt taken aback as she spotted something dark, threading itself within the multiple colors of hers.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"

"Pagumon digivolve to Pennymon!"

Now instead of seeing the small blue round digimon that pagumon once was, he was replaced with yet a small plushy type clown digimon. It's clown suit consisted of white and baby blue colors with grey buttons. It's fluffy blue colored hair peeked out from an opening atop its head. Almost resembling the stuffing that's supposed to be inside. The white ruffled collar also appeared to be too big to fit the little guy but it matched with the white cone hat that was placed atop its head, in baby blue polka dots.

"Look at them!" Sora yelled. "What's happened to the little guys?"

"They're..." Tai began "Bigger"

"Fluffier too!" Eri added when looking at her digimon.

The digimon all piled themselves atop the Kuwagamon but fate would have it that the difference didn't mean much to it. The Kuwagamon had flung them yet again as if their newfound strength didn't do anything.

"Alright then!" Agumon, an orange dinosaur type digimon, yelled while getting back on its feet. "You asked for it!"

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon extended its vine like hands to pull Kuwagamon down once more by latching onto one of its legs.

"Boom bubble!" Patamon cried, sending an orb of collected air at it that smacked it on the back of the head causing it to recoil.

"Super shocker!" Tentomon declared. He collected energy that was emitted from its wings and combined it together to send it zapping at Kuwagamon's unsuspecting head.

Gomamon slid under Kuwagamons foot to knock it off balance and send it falling to one knee .

"Pepper breath!" a bright orange flame formed in Agumon's mouth before being fired at Kuwagamon's face.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon cried, unleashing a stream of contentrated blue flames at it.

"Spiral twister!" Biyomon shot a green sprialing twister of flames in efforts to injure it.

"Balloon crash!" Pennymon sent a series of vibrant balloons crashing and bursting against the Kuwagamon.

In response the Kuwagamon became angry and raised itself up once more to stand.

"Now!" Agumon yelled. "All together!"

All attacks combined set the Kuwagamon's neck aflame as it fell back into the trees of the forest. They all gasped in amazement that such little guys were able to take that monstrous creature down.

"They made vaporware out of him!" Izzy yelled.

"Wow!" Eri gasped.

"Amazing!"

Pennymon jumped into Eri's arms as she smiled down at him.

"Way to go!" she told her small digimon.

"Hmph. I couldn't done that with my eyes closed," her digimon remarked cockily. Which earned a laugh from Eri.

"Right. Just a moment ago you were freaking out," she replied with a smile.

Unfortunately as her digimon was about to remark back, she was able to see the bright red pin sirs of the Kuwagamon peeking out from the forest.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

Tai and Agumon narrowly evaded a powerful attack from Kuwagamon's deadly arms. It was so powerful that it left a deep crack within the ground.

"Guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai called out.

Now that all of them were backing up onto the cliff, the Kuwagamon dug its pin sirs into the earth. In effect the cliff gave away, taking all the children and digimon with it, condemning them to their misfortune below.

* * *

_Everything's in black and white except for Eri's purple knitted hat and yellow demon button._

_Eri walks along a materializing bar coded path and stares down at her bare feet with each step she takes. Her hands are tucked politely behind her back. Her digimon, Pennymon trails behind her in a hasty pace as the path begins to dematerialize behind her. _

_She counts her steps and the numbers pop up on the right hand screen along with a faint image of Tai, Matt and the others._

_1…2…3…_

_The end credits begin to roll._

* * *

**Comments:** Yes I realize that I didn't quite name them all. It's because I want Eri to learn them on her own, as the story progresses.


End file.
